1. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a conveyance system which conveys a sheet by rotation of rollers. Further, there is known a system which detects the origin of rotation phase θ of the roller in order to achieve high-accuracy sheet conveyance. For example, in a case that the roller has eccentricity, the conveyance amount of the sheet varies depending on the rotation phase θ (0≦θ<2π) at the time of conveyance. Therefore, the high-accuracy sheet conveyance is achieved by detecting the origin of the rotation phase θ and controlling rotation of the roller while taking the rotation phase θ into account.